Standing up
by LabyrinthPhantomQueen
Summary: I suck at summaries. All you need to know is that it's an anti-bullying fic
**Standing up**

 **N.A. Don't pick on anyone it isn't cool.**

Sarah's p.o.v: "Sarah it's your first day of school now get down here" I heard my stepmom call from my room. We moved during the summer to Sunnydale, California and today I'm starting at Sunnydale high. Who am I for you who don't know my name is Sarah Williams and last year I defeated Jareth, the goblin king (really long story) and saved my little brother Toby from him. "Sarah!" My stepmom called again "I'm coming!" I said heading downstairs. "Hurry up or you are going to be late and it's a bad sign to be late to your first class." My stepmom said giving me a breakfast sandwich, hash brown and a bottle of juice before dropping me off at the school. "Have a good day Sarah." She said driving away. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm in grade 10. "Whoa, be careful you almost ruined my shirt bookworm." One of the other kids said but I was reading and didn't reapply. I got to my first class and was in between a red headed girl and a dark haired boy. "Hi I'm Willow, welcome to Sunnydale and welcome to Sunnydale high." The red headed girl said to me. "Thank you my name is Sarah" I told her back. "I'm Xander, it's great to have you here Sarah." The dark haired boy said to me. "Hey Willow could take me to the library? I have study hall next class." I told my new friend "We have it to. We'll go together." Xander said to me and we left for the library. Once we got there we saw a blonde girl, who Willow and Xander didn't know and they knew everyone (it seemed like it being new and all) so my mind came up with the conclusion that she was new too. "Hi I'm Sarah can I sit with you?" I asked the girl and waited for her to answer me. "Go ahead, would your friends like to sit with us?" she said, I sat at the table with her Willow and Xander doing the same. "Sorry I didn't give you my name did I?" she said to us and we shook our heads. "It's Buffy and I'm new here." She said to us. "Buffy what kind of name is that? Oh look at this it's the bookworm who almost ruined my shirt this morning and she has already made friends with the two biggest losers in the school." Someone said entering the library and joining our conversation. "Mind your own business Cordelia." Willow said trying to sound brave. "Willow poor, messed up Willow. I am the most popular girl in school and I guess we now have two bookworms here at school you and what- ever her name is." Cordelia said getting Willow madder. "If you want me to tell you then forget it." Willow said through her teeth "you're a buzz kill." Cordelia said and left the library. "Way to go Willow." I said to her. Then we all left the library with smiles on our faces.

*********************************The Next Day**************

I go into the school and in comes the rumours and lies. "Did you hear that the new girls are both sluts and real freaky." "If I was that big of a book worm I would live in a library." "That new girl is such a freak I bet she'll believe anything you tell her." "I bet she lives in that book she carries with her and will die without it." "No one here would love her or that Buffy girl." It was all around the school and no avoiding it. "Maybe if I put in my headphones I won't hear them." I thought to myself but I was so wrong. Cordelia saw me took out my headphones. "What are you listening to freaky bookworm?" she asked and I just kept my mouth shut. "Not talking huh, well I'll make you." She said and took my book as well. "Now let's try this again. What are you listening to?" She asked sounding angry but I stayed silent and that bothered her so much that she cornered me "I'm going to ask you one last time. What are you listening to?!" She was mad now but I couldn't care less and I stayed silent once more. "Fine be that way, let's see how long you can last without this." She said putting my book in her locker clearly wanting a reaction but I didn't give her one and went to class. "Hey Sarah, where's your book?" Willow asked me once she realized that I didn't have it. "In Cordelia's locker" I said sadly. "What how did that happen?" Xander asked me. "She kept asking what I was listening to and I kept my mouth shut. So she took my book and put it in her locker." I told them and they look really mad at the fact that Cordelia took my book and they heard the rumours and lies as well. "Should we tell Buffy about this?" Willow asked me "No." Xander and I said. "Why shouldn't we tell her?" Willow asked us. "Her reaction might be unpredictable" I said to them. "Maybe you're right but what should we do." Xander said to us by the time he finished talking we were in the library once again. "I might be able to help." An English accented voice said and I panicked. "Hey Sarah, Are you alright?" Buffy asked me. "I'm fine; I just thought that he was someone else who I am not on good terms with right now." I said and the others didn't try to get more out of me. "Willow, Xander, Sarah, meet Mr. Giles the school's librarian. Giles meet Willow, Xander and Sarah my friends" Buffy said to us. "Mr. Giles….." I started but he cut me off "Just Giles, Sarah all of you may ignore the Mr." "Alright Giles what did you mean by you might be able to help?" I asked him. "If you tell me what happened I could probably help being a staff member and friend." He said to me. So I told him everything that happened this morning knowing that he probably heard us yesterday with Cordelia. Once finished I was in tears. "Let's see if I got this straight Cordelia is spreading rumours and lies about you and Buffy. You tried to put on your music and when you would not tell her what you were listening to she took your book and put it in her locker. Correct?" Giles said to me and I nodded my head. "Sarah, if you don't mind me asking you, what's in that book?" Giles asked me again. "It has the words to get to my friends in another world where a man who loves me lives as well so I can get to him when I'm ready to talk to him." I said to Giles who looked suspiciously at me. "No lies right?" he asked again and I nodded my head. "I'll see what I can do Sarah." He said to me looking at the clock. "I think you should go to your next class Sarah and see me after school." Giles said to me and I agreed. After school I went back to the library where Giles and my friends were waiting. "Sarah I got some good news." Giles said to me. "What's the good news?" I asked him curiously. Giles went to his office and left me and my friends to our fun. When he came back he was holding an all too similar book. "There you go Sarah." Willow said to me. "It wasn't easy but we got it back." Xander added before I could say anything. "What do you mean I wasn't easy?" I asked them. "Cordelia put on a show saying that you were lying and pretending that she didn't know what Giles was talking about." Buffy said to me. "So I found your friends and they told her that they know that she did take your book and that they saw it happen. Then she had no choice but to give us the book." Giles finished and I thanked them again. "Sarah if you know about the power of words why didn't you say something to Cordelia?" Giles asked me after the others left. "I was scared that she would use my own words against me." I told him shyly. ***********The Next Day*******************************

"Hey Bookworm!" Cordelia yelled at me, coming towards me. "You had to tell your freaky friends didn't you." Cordelia said to me. "If you ever do that again I will make your school life a living hell. Got that, Bookworm." She said to me walking away. "Hey Cordelia, You have no power over me!" I said walking to my friends then we walked to class together. Cordelia never bothered us again after that day. Eventually she became my friend too. After high school was over she moved to L.A., Willow and Buffy went to college, Giles moved back to England, Xander got a girlfriend who used to be a demon named Anya and for me I decided that I should get a boyfriend. Boys always asked me out but I turned them down nicely and they are all happy. I also thought that I should talk to Jareth who is now my boyfriend. He was surprised to find out that I didn't stop messing around with magic and the supernatural stuff. I'm in college as well and Jareth visits on weekends and holidays. Cordelia still writes to us and I hope she does well in her acting career but for me I'm still young and trying to figure things out for myself. But I know whatever happens to me I'll still have my friends, my little brother Toby and Jareth to keep me happy and safe from people who would love to pick on me.

The End


End file.
